The auto-injector market is growing rapidly through an increase in prescriptions, along with new indications for use. Patients are actively seeking solutions to address the anxiety associated with the existing pain points of using protective cases, including poor portability, unwanted attention, and temperature susceptibility.
Existing protective cases address some of the patient's anxieties, but fall short on others and often leave the patients seeking out alternatives. Accordingly, an improved protective case is needed.